Confession of the Heart
by Verzweifelt
Summary: While camping off next to a lake a long overdue admission occurs. SasuNaru


Sasuke?

What is it Naruto?

Well I uh wanted to just ehm…. Never mind

Geez, you are such an idiot sometimes.

Why do you always have to call me names like that why can't you just be nice to me for once!

…

Jesus never-mind Sasuke, where is Sakura?

She's over there by the lake catching fish for dinner

Well Naruto, I suppose we should build a fire to roast the fish on. Go grab some sticks and wood and pile it up over there.

Ok

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Alright guys we need wood for a fire so start looking.

At least he's finally gone now I can have some peace and quiet while I wait for Sakura.

Sometimes I wonder about him and this feeling….

Well I almost have enough fish caught maybe I should head back it looks like Sasuke has sent Naruto to go and fetch some wood for a fire.

Maybe if I hurry back I can spend some time alone with Sasuke hehe

Sasuke-kun! Look how much fish I caught!

…

Sasuke-kun now that Naruto is gone we can spend sometime together alone. Here under the evening sun.

No-thanks

Sasuke-kun you always decline hmph

Sakura why do you insist upon always wanting to go on a date with me?

Because Sasuke-kun I want to be the one for you and I will continue trying until I have achieved my goal

What if your goal was simply unattainable?

What is that supposed to mean!

…. Never mind, the sun always looks so red when it sets. It looks graceful as it ends it's day.

Sasuke-kun you always say the greatest things.

Bah she is so hung up on me all the time I wish she would just open her eyes and finally understand me

Sasuke, Sakura-chan! Look how much wood I gathered.

That's pathetic usuratonkachi how are we supposed to make a fire with three sticks?

Sasuke! You are such a bastard!

I'll be back in five minutes Naruto stay here with Sakura and pitch a tent.

Sakura-chan we'll be all alone won't that be romantic?

Naruto! Quit being such an idiot!

Ouch you didn't have to knock me into the ground like that!

It looks like they are at it again. I just wish once I didn't have to deal with the bickering.

_I wish I didn't have to always clean up after him and yet a part of me likes it. _

Sakura-chan?

Yes Naruto?

I um…

What is it?

I don't know what it is it's just a feeling.

Well what is wrong?

Um well …. Never mind

Ok then we should pitch the tent

Yeah….

The brown tent was built in just about 20 minutes Sakura and Naruto began to worry about Sasuke when they saw him walking back with a load of wood

Sasuke-kun I was so worried

Where have you been Sasuke, Sakura was starting to get worried! _And although I'll never admit so was I _

Hey usuratonkachi this is wood for a fire! Lets begin Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu

They all sat there eating dinner while talking about the day's events. Naruto obsessed with Sakura never quite noticed the fact that Sasuke had been staring at him most of the night. After eating and setting up their tent Sakura suggested since it was now dark outside that they go to bed they all settled in the tent and fell asleep. In the middle of the night Naruto was woke up by a noise and he watched through tired eyes as Sasuke got up and left the tent. He looked out after about 15 minutes and noticed Sasuke sitting by the lake contemplating something while staring at the light of the moon glistening in the dark frigid water.

Sakura is always after me, and he never even gets it. I can't understand why I have to deal with this constant pain. Why do I feel like this? Is it because he is so much like me? I share a bond with him. He understands my pain. I've never ever felt like this until I met him. Even when we were younger we were the only two people alone. I watched his sad expression, as he would try to play with the others and be rejected one by one. I saw him hurt and wanted to comfort him but I was arrogant and had my own pain to deal with and now I am on this team with him and I have started to feel it. Could this be what it feels like to love someone?

Why is Sasuke out there by the lake? Maybe I should go but what if it happens again? Can I just ignore it? Ever since he protected me from Haku I have felt different about him. The words just keep running through my head. "If someone acknowledged and protected you from the bottom of their heart they should be the most important person to you." Haku knew something we didn't he fought with his heart to show us the truth about each other. He truly was pure as snow. That settles it I'm going…

Sasuke?

What is it Naruto?

Why are you out here all alone?

Because I wanted to think is it a crime? I am always alone anyway why is it suddenly worth questioning?

Well um….

Forget it baka you wouldn't understand anyway you never do

Sasuke why can't you ever give me any credit? All my life I have been alone I think I understand completely. You always have an expression of pain on your face. You are in constant mourning of life. You lost everything important to you in a horrible way and you feel like you have nobody in life. But, you know what that isn't true. I am here and have always been there. We may fight a lot but the truth is … the truth…

Sasuke noticed the look of utter hurt on Naruto's face and a tear formed as he realized for the first time that Naruto for all his faults was the one he cared about the most.

Naruto what would you know you never had anyone. You wouldn't know what it is like to lose someone dear to you!

At that moment Naruto winced in pain as he thought back to the fight between Haku and them and how he felt holding Sasuke in his arms for what he thought was his dying moment. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he stared at Sasuke. He felt the pain of losing him all over again and realized what those feelings were all those times he saw Sasuke alone off in the distance. He realized he wanted to protect this person with all his heart. Naruto stood there trembling realizing for the first time that Sasuke had always protected him not to show off but because he felt the same way. Naruto's tears came down in a torrent of emotional anguish.

Sasuke why do you always have to be so heartless, I have never had the luxury of love from anyone. I have lived a life of frustration and rejection and never once did anyone decide I was worth anything. I was thrown away like yesterday's newspaper and never thought of after that. Can't you see my heart? You live in the same loneliness I do and yet you persist at making mine that much more unbearable with your horrible taunts and your malicious comments. All this and the dissonance you create with your actions causes me great strife. I felt the pain of losing someone dear to me once. Someone I… Someone I…care about. Someone I …

Naruto you think you know what you are talking about but you don't. How can you say you lost someone? Who do you know that is dead? My life is sorrow, I thought I lost everyone worth anything. I thought there was no-one. Then…

At that moment Naruto began to hold his chest as if in searing pain

You think I never felt pain like yours. I watched the one person I cared about most in what I thought were their dying moments fade before my eyes and as I looked into the depths of their soul I realized that they were the one person I cared about the most and realized then that I was losing my chance to tell them that they were the one more than any other that I … loved.

The person you loved? Naruto I… I…

As Naruto poured his heart out onto the ground. in a mist of consternation Sasuke suddenly flashed back to the moment he laid there dying in Naruto's arms and his desperate and futile attempt to touch his face one last time before he faded away and Sasuke realized he was the one Naruto was talking about. Sasuke's epiphany opened a door of emotions he had never felt before he was distraught at all the horrible things he had done to Naruto in the past.

The person you loved? Was … Naruto you? …

Yes Sasuke… I… love you

Sasuke reached forward and touched Naruto's cheek. Tears of joy began to fall down Sasuke's face. Naruto felt the warm touch of Sasuke's hand on his cheek and knew he had finally found what he had searched for.

Naruto for as long as I have known you I felt a connection and I always felt confused at they way you made me feel. You were the person I wanted to protect the most. Naruto, I love you

At that moment Naruto lunged forward and latched onto Sasuke crying. He had finally found someone.

Naruto I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you. Instead I acted foolish and called you names in order to hide my feelings. I wanted so badly to tell you but I was afraid you would hate me.

Sasuke…

Naruto you were my sanity when things became hopeless. When Haku went after you my one thought was protecting you. It was the first time you had seen my true feelings.

Sasuke, Haku showed me something about myself I didn't realize. He showed me that you were something more to me.

Naruto I am glad we became friends. When I look out onto the water and see the moonlight sparkling in the calm waves I will always think of the serenity I feel right now in your arms. Thank you


End file.
